Monster
by Amore4lover
Summary: Bonnie was going to fix this. She was not going to let them turn him into a monster


_**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with another one-shot ! It's also a hidden way to disguised why I haven't updated ! But I will, it's just one-shots are a little easy then a full story and it lets me decided were I am going with Drastic Measures! This is a song fic . I also thanks who have read and supported. Not a lot of people support or care for my writing so you guys are the best ! I will update Drastic Measure soon. **_

_**Characters: Bonnie and Damon **_

_**Song: Monster by Paramore **_

_**Words : 1,058**_

_**You were my conscience, so solid , now you're like Water And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any furtherBut I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottomBut I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen**_

" Damon stop ! " I screamed . Terrified my legs pounded towards the forest. I ignored the fresh Virginia snow and broken tree limbs digging into my bare feet . The raven colored sky shone darkly ,almost welcoming the horror that was happening tonight.

" Don't run Bon Bon" A venomous voiced rang from the night. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. But it was close .

This wasn't him, not my Damon. Those crimson and black bleeding veins didn't belong to me. No my Damon eyes were a clear ice blue . I could see all the emotions in those eyes. The emotion the others didn't see. Yes my Damon was violent maybe evil, but not malicious. Not immoral. He had soul, but to most an unseen one.

But in this Damon all I could see was a hunter searching for a new pray.

Finally I had made it to the forest. Funny this is the first place I saw that malicious face, and it would probably be the last time I see it . The rain was now washing away any signs of tears and fear, leaving me in soaking wet white Tank Top and Sleep shorts.

The creature was the thing that had chased out of my bed in the middle if the night . This animal was thing that left the boarding house we were staying in for the week a wreck. The creature was something Elena and Stefan suspected. But Damon had changed and he had not had a outburst like this is five months.

" Damon please " I whispered . No creature around me could hear that Besides the monster.

My feet caked in mud . The rough bark of tree I was against dug deeper and deeper till I can feel my own blood run down my leg. I was about to move when I was pushed back roughly.

Damon.

" Bonnie don't you know never play hide and go seek with me ? I always win" His voice laced with a deep hunger.

This was their fault. They made him this. This.. This thing full of hate . He had changed. Gotten better. No more Elena and no more hate for Stefan. Moving away with me was the best thing Damon had ever done. Instead of hate fueling his strength it was love. We lived in New York now and I was going to NYU, liviing in a quite studio apartment had given Damon and I a chance to start over. But now that was gone . Just one visit had turned all my hard work in to dust.

One small argument had made Damon the killer he wasn't .

I was going to fix this. I wasn't going to let them win.

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole worldFrom turning into a monster and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we survive?Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**_

" Damon it's okay , look we'll leave tomorrow . It will better than " I pleaded through my tears. I was terrified of the one I love.

_**I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in meBut I'm not the villain, despite what you're always me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victimsAnd they're getting strongerI hear them calling.**_

" No Bonnie you don't understand no matter what I will never be what They want me to be ! So I decided I will be what they expect me to be . " I could see the struggle between the Beast and my Damon.

" That's just it you don't have to we can forget all about Mystic Falls and the people hear. It will better we go home ._** OUR **_home " I reached out a touched Damon's face . Slowing tracing the same lips that would probably kill me in less than a second.

_**Well you find your strength in solutionBut I liked the tensionAnd not always knowing the answersBut you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it**_

His face was changing Blood red eyes were going back to ice blue and I could hear the fangs retract.

" Love , Damon your not the monster they think you are ." Damon laid his head on my chest and I could hear quiet sobbing. The rain washing us both clean of the pain and hurt this place caused us. It might've been home, but our hearts didn't belong there.

" I will never let them turn you into a monster . I promise "

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole worldFrom turning into a monster, and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we survive?Well now that you're gone, the world...I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole worldFrom turning into a monster, eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we survive?Now that you're gone, the world is ours.**_

_**A/n: I hoped you like! When I first heard this song I though Bamon ! It was my first time working on a darker Fanfic ! Also if anyone has one the want me to do I'll do ! Expect Delena , but I guess if your reading this your not a delena fan ! So just remember I am doing special request and I am going to post another Fanfic ! **_


End file.
